Werewolf love or Vampire hearts?
by Jisuki
Summary: My name is Bella, and I'm in love with a vampire. His name is Jacob. Jacob black. My life is weird, especially since those werewolves the Cullens won't stop glaring at me...JacobxBella and JacobxBellaxEdward
1. A Different Beginning

A/N: What if the vampire Bella fell in love with lived in La Push? And if the Cullens were werewolves instead?

This whole fic should be written in Bella's POV, I'll say if it does change though. And sorry if it sounds a lot and repetitively like Twilight and New Moon in this first chapter. Oh, if you want to skip that repetitiveness, then just skip the big chunks of paragraph. I'm not going to give any extra powers to the vampires, I don't think.

And if you don't like JacobxBella don't read, I'm not sure if I'm going to switch the pairing in later chapters, you might want to check back on it later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

"Mm…mm…." I mumbled as I felt something cold press against my body, even though I was still in mid-slumber. I was sure that it was only 4 A.M. in my small bedroom in Forks.

"Bella…" Jacob whispered. "Time for school." He chuckled as I groaned.

"No…it's….summer…" I yawned, "Break…" I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "Why must you wake me up so early?" I looked into the eyes of my lover, my vampire sweetheart. He was a year and some months younger than me, which at first, made Charlie and Billy a little apprehensive about, but as soon as they realized that Jake made my depression from staying at Forks go away, and that I made Jake very happy, they let it go.

"It's not early," Jacob smiled at me "It's seven o'clock. And I was getting bored…"

But there was something else that only I knew. And that was that Jake, along with his now crippled father, was a vampire. They weren't horrible, blood sucking—well they did drink blood—but they weren't horrible. On the contrary, they drank the blood of animals, to keep the people who lived in this town safe—of vampires, at least.

And I wasn't supposed to know this secret. The punishment for my knowing would be my death…or turning into a vampire, which Jake said he wouldn't do. I never really understood why, but he said that he'd hate to change me, which I always sighed at. After some weeks after my knowing, Billy gave up his guard and welcomed me almost happily into his secret life of living. Of course it was Jake who hunted for the two of them, bringing…leftovers, so to speak, to his father who drank thirstily. At least that's what Jake told me.

"Getting bored of me saying 'I love you, Jacob.' in my sleep?" I asked, teasingly.

He kissed my nose, "Of course not, Bella…"

Of course there were more myths-come-true-here in Forks. The Cullens—filthy, dirty, stinking werewolves (at least that's what Jacob calls them)—live here. They watch my every move, especially that weird Edward. He tries to never let me out of his sight, and glares and I swear I heard him growl one time, when he sees me with Jacob. Jacob begs me to move to his house in La Push, so that I could be safe from them, but I keep telling him no, that I have to stay with Charlie, to cook for him. Edward's glare had also become a habit to stare into, if I didn't see it at some point in the day, I would feel like something's wrong, I know that that was the weirdest thought, but he had become sort of…a reality breaker, to know that I really did have a vampire love, and that this wasn't some sort of dream. It's sad, isn't it? Actually needing the hate of someone to prove a forbidden love…Edward and his family had become a drug, something to keep me from falling over, hyperventilating, thinking that Jacob was just a hallucination, ironic, isn't it?

Jacob woke me up from my reverie, "…I just wanted to hear you say it consciously." He flashed his sunlit smile to me again.

"I love you." I said, meaning every word to it. But strangely Edward's face came into my head. I don't know why and shunned the thought out immediately.

"I love you, too." Jacob said, pressing his lips lightly to mine. I twirled my fingers into his hair as he cupped my face with his hands. We had been long enough in a relationship that Jacob trusted himself with me, knowing he would never hurt me.

Jacob took his lips from mine before one of us could deepen the kiss, "Charlie's coming up." He whispered before he went to the window. "I'll be back."

"Okay." I whispered, before I put on the charade of just waking up.

Charlie knocked on my door and then went in without my response.

"Hey Bella." He said, smiling.

"Morning, Dad." I replied, equally smiling.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I just got called from the office. They say they want me to come over. I don't know why and I don't know when I'll be back, so don't worry about dinner for me, they say just bring myself, and there's going to be food. They are so weird…" 

"Okay, Dad." I said, laughing, my dad could be so oblivious at times…Did he honestly forget that his birthday is in a few days? The office wanted to surprise him though, and I can celebrate his birthday with him on his real birthday.

"I'm sorry again, I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he left.

Jacob soon returned to my side, saying "Wow, I thought it would be much longer than that…Well, shall we?"

Jacob waited for me as I got ready for the day. I ran quickly into the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth, changed and came down. Jacob was in the kitchen by the time I got to my bedroom. I watched him from the foot of the stairwell.

"Um…then I put the…SHOOT!" I laughed at Jacob. He was trying to make me breakfast. He turned and grinned at me. "Making cereal is hard…" He looked down in failure, pouting at the mess he had made.

I walked up to him and hugged him. He squeezed me lightly.

"I'm sure it's easier than hunting for food." We laughed and he placed his lips coolly onto mine. I took mine off and scolded playfully, "My, my, young man. Two kisses in one morning? What would the adults say?" He just laughed and pecked me on the lips again.

"So what do you want to do today, Bella?" Jacob asked as he helped me clean the mess up.

"I don't know…hang out at your place, since you don't ever want to hang out here…Why did you ask?" I said, still smiling.

"Because I really do want you to have some say in where you want to hang out. But…you are right, I hate those Cullens…"

"There's nothing wrong with them, have you seen them kill anyone? Besides, I know as well as you do that your families still have a treaty…"

"But I know what they're capable of…if they lose their control…"

I sighed, "Well then I guess we're going to your place? How about the beach? It is semi-warm today…"

He laughed, "Okay!"

I quickly ate my breakfast and then we were out the door towards his house in La Push.

He twirled my hair as he drove the car he had built himself. He stroked my arms, finally letting his hand fall into mine. I squeezed his hand and soon we were at his house.

A/N: it's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, and this is my first fic for this fandom. So I'd like what you have to say, I really need ideas for this fic. Thankees!


	2. Warning

A/N: Hello those of you who are reading. Thank you for reading and reviewing )

And to the person who says I shouldn't continue, I do like EdwardxBella more, I just got disappointed about how much Jacob got hurt at the end of New Moon. And I guess you didn't read my author's notes, but I MIGHT have some EdwardxBella. And I clearly stated that if you don't like JacobxBella, don't read. If I'm ruining the story, then again I say, don't read. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm still continuing.

Ah…I know I skipped a lot of the character description in the last chapter, so I didn't make it even more confusing. Bella looks the same, and I'll try to make the Cullen's and Black's seem more "realistic" if a werewolf or vampire can look that way. This chapter should clear it up a bit. I changed a few details a bit, but you'll see as you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon

We soon arrived at Jacob's house, where he parked his car. We walked to the beach, his hand entwined into mine. I took small glances at him as we walked, watching the wind blow through his long hair tied into a pony tail. It was definitely warmer, but there were just enough clouds to hide the sun from sparkling so beautifully on Jacob's skin.

"Bella…" We turned around to see the most unexpected thing in La Push…

"Edward." I breathed. Jacob glared at the muscular "boy."

"Can I…talk to you?" He replied; I could hear that deep but low growl coming from him.

I looked to Jacob, who never took his eyes off Edward, I sighed, "Sure."

"Alone. And don't worry, you bloodsucker, I know what our treaty says…We're allowed on each others' land until we hurt anyone, humans included, unless it's to protect ourselves. Then the one who started it must leave forever and never come any where near here."

I stared at their death glare until Edward broke it, and put his hand on my back, moving in the opposite direction of Jacob. I heard Jake's snarl from here.

Edward was very muscular, but not that huge, unlike his brother Emmet, who was very very muscular and huge. His golden-auburn hair was messy along his head, like all of the Cullens. And he was very…dare I say it…handsome. His hand was very hot on my back, and I winced a little, it burned to have something not freezing cold touch me. He let go of me as soon as we were out of Jacob's vision, knowing of Jake's sensitive ears.

"Bella." He said; I could see anger in his eyes. "I see you're still dating Jacob."

I stared, disbelieving, what was he up to…? "Yes" I said, confirming.

His hands twitched a little. "Do you know how…dangerous it is to be anywhere _near_ him?"

"Yes."

"So…you know about...my family."

"Yes."

He sighed, "Don't you think it would be better to just stay in Forks? I…"

I looked at him, what the heck was he doing? "I do live in Forks."

He continued, "I don't think it's safe for a human to be so close to something…that could stop at nothing to satisfy his thirst…"

It was my turn to glare, "You know nothing of Jacob and me."

He returned my glare, "I know that you can die since you know all of this. And I guess I'll just tell you what I came here to say. Don't step out of the lines, Bella; my family won't hesitate to tell a higher being what you know. And I think you know the penalty for your knowledge…" He smiled evilly, showing teeth that looked so close to being very sharp.

I gulped, "You have nothing to worry about. I am a secret keeper."

He frowned, "Yes, yes, if you say so…" He said, rolling his eyes, "But no vampire here can bite a human, even if the human went willingly, unless you want your dear boyfriend to get kicked out of this area. That's another part of this treaty. Just like how my family can't turn into werewolves on this territory."

I tried to show no more emotion than my glare. "All right. That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Good bye, Bella. Take care, and really do, take care. I'd hate for you to get hurt because of a stupid bloodsucker."

And with that Jacob appeared in an instant behind me.

"Good bye, Edward." Jacob said with a snarl.

Edward left, in his silver Volvo. I still didn't know how his father could work in a hospital, being the way he was.

"Stupid, stupid, disgusting beast…" Jacob said, as beautiful as ever, even in his anger. He regained control, "Now, where were we going, Bella?"

I took a deep breath, trying to swallow in what just happened. Why should he care for me?

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay? I know…those monsters are scary."

Jacob touched my hand and even though his skin was naturally cold, his concerned face warmed my shock. 

"I'm fine…That Edward is just confusing." I said slowly.

He grimaced, "Yeah. Keep away from him as much as you can, please, Bella."

"Okay." I said and squeezed his hand again.

He smiled, obviously knowing that he was the only man in my life…And kissed the top of my head. He was still so much taller than me.

We walked along the beach like we said we were. After some sweet silence we sat down on a rock near the beach. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm on his waist. I played with his long hair, and then he brought me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and I rested back into his cold chest. We stayed like this for a long time, until around twilight.

I sighed, "My dad's office wanted me to bring Billy to the party now, when all the non-officers come too. You coming?"

"Of course I'd go anywhere with you, Bella." He chuckled. He lifted me gently off his lap and we walked back to his house.

We walked into the house and Billy greeted us, "Hey guys. I take it your taking me to the party now? I haven't forgotten."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me about the party, Dad." Jacob said sarcastically.

"I thought Bella would have told you."

I shook my head, "The office said you were going to tell Jake…"

"Well…Okay, okay, it slipped my mind…But I said the gift was from both of us, so don't worry." I just realized there was a small parcel in his lap wrapped in Happy Birthday paper with a small bow on the top. "Where's your gift, Bella?"

I smiled, "I'm giving my real gift to Charlie on his real birthday. But I'm just going to give him this for now." I pulled out a small box from my pocket. "Fish bait." I chuckled and they all laughed with me.

"What did you really get him, Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"A new fishing rod," I said, "I finally got to use my discount at Mike's store."

Jacob made a face; he still didn't really like Mike. "Well what did you get him, Dad?"

Billy laughed again, "Surprisingly, clothes. I swear he's had those clothes he wears ever since your mother went to Phoenix."

I noticed his wording, said so that he didn't offend me; I wouldn't be offended if he had accused my mom of leaving anyways, so I laughed with him. Jacob noticed that too, and laughed again. I loved being with Jacob. He's always been so sweet, and happy, and there for me to brighten my day.

But of course there were things he didn't understand, even though he's lived so long, he doesn't know what it's like to be going to be a senior in high school. He's never had to apply for college, he's just moved place to place. And I vaguely wondered if Edward had to apply for college, and where he'd go…

But Jacob took my hand, "Is it time?" He asked.

I nodded, "Let's go."


	3. Wanted

A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing D

And for later reference, if you do have specific questions/comments that I can't answer in my story, I answer in my author's notes. So I don't answer everyone's comment, I'm sorry.

To xxPiratesxx: Yes, Jacob is very pale, since he is the vampire in this story. As for Edward, I don't think he'd be tan, since this is set in Forks, and there isn't much sun. But he isn't as pale as Jacob.

This story is rated T, so I warn any kids reading this story. And school starts Wednesday, so please don't expect any updates anytime soon. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon

oooooooooooooooooooo

We arrived at my dad's office in about ten minutes. I sat in the back of Jake's car while Billy sat in the passenger's seat. I still wanted to give respect to his family. After all, it would be bad to break a vampire's trust.

We entered into the office, decorated with balloons, streamers, and in the back hung on the wall a poster saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARLIE!" They were laughing, and I realized that we were the last of the non-officers who arrived. Charlie's friends and their families were there, along with his coworkers' wives. I was glad to see a very genuine smile on his face.

"Hey, Dad!" I said, smiling to him. "Happy Birthday!"

"Hey, Bells." He said, remnants of laughing still on his face, and awkwardly I kissed his cheek. I handed the box to him. "Thanks." Instead of putting it where all the other presents were, he kept it in his hands. After greeting Billy and Jacob, he turned back to me.

"Hmm…well you are my daughter…I think I'll open yours now."

Jacob and Billy started sniggering behind Charlie's back. I loved Charlie's face as he looked down with fake horror at his present. "Fish…bait…thanks…Bells…"

I laughed, "Don't worry, Dad, You really think that'd be your real gift?"

The sparkle returned to Charlie's eyes as he laughed, "Oh, Okay!"

The rest of the room turned to watch Charlie as he opened the rest of his gifts. He had much assortment of gifts, including Billy's gift of clothes, gift cards, pots and pans (I got a kick out of that one) and so on.

But the party had to end at some point, which was around eleven. I rode home with Charlie, after sneaking into the hallway to kiss Jake goodbye.

"Did you like your party, Dad?" I asked as we drove home.

"I sure did!" He said excitedly. The happiness of the night wasn't over for him yet.

When we arrived at home, I helped Charlie bring his gifts inside and said good night. I was very tired and eager to see Jake in my room.

I walked into my bedroom after cleaning up for the night, but when I went inside, Jake looked very angry. He didn't look up as I walked in; he was just scowling and growling at a piece of paper he held in his hands. I walked up to him and hugged around his waist asking what was wrong.

He growled, "Stupid beasts!" and put the paper in my hands. It read:

i Bella, Please call me as soon as you can. We need to talk. About Jacob and yourself. Don't call if he is around. And trust me, I'll know if you do. This is my number… /i 

Edward's writing was very beautiful. Nothing compared to Jacob's of course, but still a heck of a lot better than mine.

I sighed and hugged Jacob again, "I won't call him."

He laughed, but not happily, "Heh. You should just call him. I want to know what that ugly beast has to say."

I paused, not knowing what to say.

He looked at me, "Don't call him."

"I won't. He had enough time to tell me whatever it is earlier today."

Satisfied with my answer, Jacob returned my hug and brought me into his arms, so that we could look easier in each other's eyes. He loosened the hold on me so that he could stroke my cheek with one hand. I yawned involuntarily. Great timing…

Jacob laughed and put me down on my bed. "Sleepy?" He asked

I nodded, "Mmhmm…" He lied next to me and put his arms around my waist as I drifted off into sleep.

When I awoke, Jacob was gone. Before I let depression set in, I looked around for a note. If he didn't leave a note for me when this happens, I would be very, very sad. I soon found one on my nightstand. I read it out loud, "Dearest Bella, I am sorry but I let the anger that beast give me get the best of me. I have gone hunting. I don't know when I'll be back, but it will probably be sometime today or tomorrow. Don't worry for me. I love you. Be back soon."

I sighed, now what am I going to do. It always gets so boring without Jacob…I tried to stray away from knowing I was alone, so I could stop the tears. He would be back soon, anyways. Right?

I started working on the dinner I was planning for Charlie's real birthday. I was going to make his favorite fish dish and a homemade baked chocolate on yellow cake. Midway through writing my grocery list there was a knock at the door. It was about noon. I got up and went to the door, and again to my surprise was Edward.

"Hello, Bella." He said as he let himself in.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I stuttered; I really hadn't expected this.

"No need to be scared, Bella."

"I'm not scared."

"No? Well of course a bloodsucker lover like you would have no NEED to be scared of a werewolf like me…But maybe, you should be just a little scared." He sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table, near where I was working. "What's this? Your father's birthday? You must send him my best wishes…"

"Leave my father out of this."

"Tsk, tsk. No need to worry. I wouldn't hurt him, I can't hurt anyone. It's in the treaty."

I walked away from the door, but still across the room from him and there was a long pause until I asked, "Why did you come here?"

He smiled a weird crooked smile, "I was afraid you'd never ask." He got up and started toward me. "You know, Bella…I really hate to see you with that Jacob Black." He said my lover's name with utmost disgust. He soon regained his controlling demeanor as he walked closer and closer to me. I tried to back away but he soon had me pinned to a wall. Then the weirdest thing happened.

His face softened as he looked into my scared eyes. There was a little space between us, but it still felt like he had me pinned to the walls. I could still feel the heat radiating from him. As he moved his hand to stroke my hair, he spoke, "Bella…you deserve something more than a bloodsucker…"

He was taking my breath away.

He put his other hand on the wall to support himself as he moved the hand on my hair to my cheek. He closed his eyes and moved his face closer to mine as I squeezed my eyes shut, not really sure if I wanted this to be over. His lips were rough on mine, and he tilted my head towards him at a better angle. I slowly lifted my arms to try and prevent this from getting any deeper. He sensed this and moved his hands to hold my hands firmly, yet gently at my sides. Lost in thoughts, I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in. It felt good to actually open my mouth and not worry about vampire teeth that so viciously wanted my blood.

My mind barely comprehended any of this, but it didn't matter. His lips on mine were the only thing my mind could feel.

"Bella…" I heard a voice say. Whose voice was that? "YOU STUPID UGLY FILTHY BEAST! GET. AWAY. FROM. HER. NOW!" Oh. Now I remember.

"Jacob!" I breathed. Edward backed away from me as Jacob went towards him. Jacob's muscles were bulging and I could see Edward shaking slightly, trying to look away from him. I needed to stop this before anything could happen. "Guys! Stop! Jacob! Edward! Stop!" Jacob was still nearing Edward, but at least Edward had heard me. "The…treaty!" I was at a loss of words. "You can't fight here, not anywhere. Just leave, Edward. Now." There was anger in my voice. I wasn't sure if it was fake or not. Edward left as soon as I said that, through the other door.

Jacob noticed this and was soon by my side, "Are you okay, Bella? Did he hurt you? Ugh. I oughta—"

"No, no, its fine, Jake." I said, regaining my breath. "I'm fine. Really."

He wasn't satisfied with my answer, but sighed nonetheless, "Okay, if you say so. Just tell me the word, and I won't hesitate to get him."

I tried to smile, but it didn't work. "Don't worry, Jake. He just surprised me."

"Yeah, that should've surprised you. I would be really worried if you weren't."

I was scared he was seeing my lack of not knowing my feelings, "Um…just don't let him come near me again." I wasn't sure if I was going to regret that, but I had Jake, so it shouldn't matter…

"Trust me, he won't come anywhere close." He said.


End file.
